


A Peaceful Reunion

by MentalBookShelf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, The Burning Maze Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalBookShelf/pseuds/MentalBookShelf
Summary: The Burning Maze SpoilersAs he died all Jason could feel was the pain from the spear and the regret that all feel when they die.





	A Peaceful Reunion

As he died all Jason could feel was the pain from the spear and the regret that all feel when they die. He regretted the time he did not have, the movies he hadn't seen, the drawings he hadn't drawn. He regretted not seeing Nico smiling face one last time. The pain consumed him and all chaos ends.

When Jason first open his eyes he's sitting on a black sofa full of other people. He scans the large room and it appears to be a normal waiting room. He sees a man in his early 20s slumped in a chair across the room with multiple gunshot wounds and blood is all over his clothes, staining the floor and chair. He leans back in shock and hears the grumble of the person next to him. He suddenly remembers about Caligula, and his eyes slowly trail down his own slightly transparent body, looking at the gory wounds where the arrows had been and the gaping hole in his chest, from where Caligula stabbed him through the back. He hears his heavy breathing and. Why is he still breathing? Do the dead breath in the Underworld? He has to ask Nico. Suddenly, Jason remembers he can't. He remembers that he's dead. 

He doesn't realize he's standing in front of a desk until a smooth voice ask him,"How may I help, little dead one?"

"C-Can I go to the Underworld,” he stumbles in a broken voice.

A small smile twitches on his lips, "Well. I do enjoy it this way. It's much better than crying and screaming about 'I can't be dead'."

"How did you die, lad? I assume in a battle," the man said with an accent, maybe British definitely European.

Jason nods.

"Do you have a coin for passage," he asks.

Jason shuffles in his pocket and feels a few things in there. He takes out a piece of wrapped up ambrosia and silver drachmas and 5 silver denarius. He holds the coins to the man and stuffs the unneeded ambrosia in his pocket. He just notices the black name tag on the man shoulder that reads Charon. 

 

“Here you go, sir.”

Charon smiles,"Why aren't you a nice young man. I'll give you a special ride, a small tour, and everything."

Jason looks at him strangely, "Are you sure?"

Charon laughs a peculiar yet charming sound. 

"Of course, Son. It has been a slow day, like usual. So many people these days are unprepared for death.

He thinks that all people are unprepared for death. He knows he certainly was, he was just lucky that he had a few coins in his pocket. Not lucky enough, a nasty part of him adds. If you were truly lucky you wouldn't have been killed by Caligula. He doesn't really have mental capacity at the moment to question The Fates and walks toward the elevator.

"Anyway, what is your name? And your godly parent, you're a demigod, yes," Charon chats as the elevator sways and turns into a boat.

He wonders if the charter of the dead is normally this talkative.

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter," He mumbles still in shock with the whole dying process.

A long, high pitch whistle comes from Charon.

"A Son of the Boss's brother, huh. Hades doesn't like those, but you should be fine. You'll get in Elysium for sure."

He nods. 

"Too bad you never saw the River Styx at its prime. It was so pristine until you mortals came and threw all you leftover hopes in it," Charon lectures.

Jason pears over the edge, seeing a diamond ring and plenty of diplomas. Charon continues to talk about the Underworld but he doesn't listen as he swallows harshly, thinking about his life in California and the boarding school. 

The entrance to the Underworld comes into view. It reminds him of an airport and his heart drops slightly at the thought of not being able to fly again. Charon lands the boat on the shore of black sand.

"Have a good time being dead, mate, it last forever. Make sure to get in one of the ATTENDANT ON DUTY lines"

Jason walks through an archway reading YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS. He goes through the strange security. Why would they have such tight security here, not that many people would want to sneak into the Underworld. At the end of security, he sees people standing in three lines and gets in the one that Charon told me to. It can't hurt to take the advice of a person who job is delivering souls to the Underworld, could it?

The line is slow and Jason probably steps up once every hour. However, it is hard to know how much time has truly passed because he's in the Underworld and everything is different here, including time. While in line, Jason thinks of how he died and all of his regrets. Of the coward, Catilgua, who committed one of the worst crime a soldier could commit. By killing your enemy why they are down. He feels a little bitter that he didn't die in battle, fighting to the death, but instead was literally stabbed in the back.

He thinks of Piper and how he saved her life. It was better in the end for them to break up and they both knew it. He wishes that he would more time to enjoy their strong friendship. He thinks of Reyna, of Thalia and how they would mourn, how Camp Jupiter would mourn when they find out the news that he died. A sob breaks out of his mouth as he thinks as his friends and sister would react to his death.

He finally allows himself to thinks of Nico and how he was trying to convince him to live in California with him. He guesses it doesn't matter anyway. He regrets that he didn't tell him how much he care- loved him. Perhaps, it's better that he didn't, he knew how Nico could hold a grudge and his death would only be more painful if he did.

As he is thinking, the line to be judged with his fellow dead bubbles up with noise and chatter unlike before. The roar of people talking interrupts his thinking. What happened? 

His thoughts are soon answered by a man strolling in a nice silk black robe. His skin is pale as a sheet and hair as dark as night. His eyes are full of power, with pitch black eyes that crawls into your soul and knows all about you. After all, death is all knowing. It was obvious that this was Hades. It was believable to Jason that this was the father of Nico. He wonders how different Pluto is to be Hazel’s father. Jason stares at Hades. Suddenly, as if he could tell that his gaze drifted over him Hades walks over to him. The sea of the dead part as he goes by, all stare at Jason. 

“You,” is the only word Hades says before he takes Jason arm and slips the both of them into the shadows.

Jason looks around him and sees that he is in an elaborate room with jewels all around them. He looks at his shoes and the ebony marble floor.

“M-My Lord? Why di-,” Jason says and then stops. 

“He was destroying everything after you died, Demeter was complaining about how many precious plants he killed, so I brought you here to see him,” Hades pauses, “I do not like seeing my son unhappy.”

 

He finds himself unable to speak as he sees Nico di Angelo standing in front of him. He looks awful. His tearful and swollen eyes were the first thing Jason notices. Next, he sees the ripped clothes and bruises on his hands.

“I'm sorry,” Nico whispers.

Jason is confused. Why is he sorry, he did nothing wrong.

Nico takes a few steps forward, close enough to touch him. He puts his hand on Jason's cheek. Something inside of him breaks and he sobs and sobs. He tumbles to the floor and brings Nico with him as he hugs him tightly, not wanting to let go.

Jason utters the words he regrets not having a chance to say.

“I love you,” Jason whispers into Nico’s ear.

Nico sobs increase in volume.

“I love you too.”

And that’s all Jason needs to hear for him to be at peace with his death.


End file.
